The Dead World/Issue 86
Sitting against one of the trees in the woods, Frank watched as a squirrel sat on a tree opposite him while he moved his knife around in his fingers before he finally threw it up, catched it before throwing it again, this time straight through the squirrel sticking it to the tree. He had arrived at the "meeting spot" where Edward used to meet the rival group leader, however unfortunately for him he had no idea when the leader was supposed to come for the next meeting or whether the next meeting had even been arranged. Sighing in frustration, Frank stood up and held the squirrel before taking the knife out of it and putting it back in its holster. After this he looked at the dead animal in disgust before taking off his bag and putting it inside. Although before he could do anything further he felt the coldness of a gun pressed to the back of his head and heard someone demanding that he get up slowly which he did with raised hands before he turned around to look at the person. "who are you?" Frank asked not even bothering to let him ask the questions which caused the man to chuckle as he lowered his weapon to its holster, relaxing. "name's Malik and I know who you are, Frank right?" Malik asked and Frank nodded in response causing the man to smile as he gestured to the rest of his men that were hiding in the bushes that it was ok. "yeh Edward described you to me, why you here?" Malik asked the next question and facing away from him, Frank coldly smiled as he quickly came up with a lie and turned to face Malik again. "my camp killed him, he found out the business we were doing" Frank stated making Malik grumble as he shared looks with his men but Frank's smile only widened as he began taking off his back. "however I do have a nice bag full of supplies along with that squirrel if you want it?" Frank teased and as result Malik stepped forward for it but in response Frank held up his hand. "ONLY If you let me stay at your camp and do what I say" Frank told him and Malik glared at him while his men share looks with each other. "I take orders from no one but myself" Malik responded, their short friendship already starting to disappear while Frank just scoffed and looked to the man's men. "who would you rather have as a leader? a guy who can get you a load of supplies and knows everything that needs to know about that camp or....him" Frank said pointing to Malik while ignoring him and looking to the people with him, however before they could speak up Malik stepped forward towards Frank. "you cant just come here and -" Malik started but before he got to finish his sentence Frank swiftly turned around and stabbed his knife into the man's throat making him cough up on his own blood as he fell to the ground. "I vote me....anyone oppose?" Frank asked looking back to the rest of them as he cleaned his dagger on his shirt but no one responded except for their slow nods causing Frank to give a cold grin before one of the people stepped forward. "name's Adam, If you need some help around camp, I'm your man" Adam commented and Frank nodded before he shook the man's hand and told him to take him to the camp with a smile on his face. Oh this was going to be fun.... ---- Walking through camp giving people a polite nod when he walked past them, Jamie was walking towards Maria and Emily's tent hoping he wouldn't be intruding if he went to talk to them, he just wanted to apologize to them for their loss. However as he went around a corner of one of the RV's he nearly bumped into Karen, quickly making apologizes he checked to make sure she was alright while she just seemed to smile suddenly at seeing it was him. "hey James, ain't spoke to you in a while" Karen stated, teasing him at the James bit as she had quickly figured out that he hated the nick name causing her to happily tease him when she spoke to him. "yeh, I've b-b-been a-around" Jamie said quietly shifting on his feet slightly while she just smiled more and gently nudged his shoulder playfully. "hey your getting better at your stuttering" Karen pointed out and he nodded blushing slightly as he fiddled with his jacket. He may have got better at his stuttering but he still wasn't better at talking to girls. "y-yeh its o-only o-on some words now not e-every word" he said looking up to her with a for once playful and cheerful smile which made her smile even more as they looked to each other, she didn't know why but she was always happy to see him despite not talking with him for a while and she could tell he liked seeing her too. "so, where you heading now?" Karen asked the smile never leaving her face but his suddenly went down a bit making her a little confused as she raised an eyebrow. Why was he suddenly not so happy? "just g-going over to s-see Emily and M-Maria" Jamie answered and this time Karen nodded and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and giving him a small smile, understanding why he was going to see them, he had been getting closer to them when Lily had died. "ok just hope they aint stealing you from me, I like to talk to you now and again" Karen stated trying to lighten the mood which was successful as he smiled a little more at this nodding. "I'm always a-around" Jamie told her and after a shared smile and nod of their heads they parted and went their different ways, Jamie taking a deep breath as he finally reached the tent. ---- Finally coughing from outside the tent, Jamie waited while he shifted on his feet for an answer and soon enough the flap opened and Emily poked her head out and saw it was him, giving a small smile. "what's up?" she asked the smile still on her face as she said both words and seeing her face Jamie could tell that it was a good time to speak to her so he returned her smile with a small one of his own. "I-I wanted to come and s-say sorry for L-Lily" Jamie practically forced out and he could see her smile falter slightly but she tried not to give it away before she gestured to say he could enter their tent so he did slowly and carefully, feeling like he was intruding slightly. "hi Jamie, what's up?" Maria asked with a beaming smile as she looked up at him from her drawing which he noticed was a few animals that was getting very detailed, apparently due to his help. However before Emily could take away even a little bit of that sadness and tell the little girl why Jamie was here the boy spoke up himself coming to sit next to Maria as he spoke with a smile on his face. "j-just wanted to check u-up on your d-drawing" Jamie responded much to the little girl's happiness as she showed him what she was drawing while Emily gave him a grateful smile for making her happier which caused him to nod in return to her. Truth was he was happy to help her be happier in a situation like this, he knew what it was like to lose a sister but unfortunately for him he had no one to make him happier then.... ---- "come on Jamie!" Jennifer screamed at him as she shot at in coming zombies while he gathered all of his stuff, he had to be sure he had got it all....he didn't want to leave anything behind. "o-ok, I-I'm c-coming!" Jamie said stuttering completely like he did when he panicked, finishing packing his stuff into his bag but just as he turned he heard his sister screaming and finally saw a zombie biting into her shoulder as she fell to the ground, zombies all around her gathering in.... "J-Jennifer!!" Jamie partially screamed as he began walking towards him but she raised her hands to stop him as she was beginning to get devoured by the load of zombies that had kneeled to eat her flesh. "g-go...." she croaked out before she finally disappeared from his view and her screams were muffled as zombies began to eat her face off like the rest of her body leaving Jamie completely devastated as he ran away, tears streaming down his face.... ---- Reaching her and Anthony's tent, Karen smiled as she gently entered to find the man himself laying on his bed with the bible in his hands and a raised eyebrow on his face before he chuckled and looked up to her. "did you know "God" went on about bringing the dead back to life?...guess we know who to blame" he said giving his trademark joking smile as he watched her come and lay beside him which made her laugh slightly as she took the book off him and looked at it. "yeh, Logan said something about it" Karen said with a look of "I don't believe this shit" as she threw it over to their bag of stuff before pulling him into a kiss surprising him as she lay on top of him. "woah, what did I do to get this" Anthony commented with a cheeky smile now as his hands quickly went to going down her body before holding her ass making her laugh into his neck while she gave him light kisses. "I only want a cuddle" she stated making him give the "I couldn't help myself" grin but she just shook her head setting her head in the space between his shoulder and head as she closed her eyes. "you know, you smell nice" Anthony commented sniffing into her hair to prove the point which made her laugh even more, looking up to him with "sparkling" eyes full of amusement. Never mind how much of an idiot he was she'd always love him. "how romantic" she playfully said in response and they shared a smile before a quick kiss on the lips as they settled down going into a comfortable silence which they always liked. She never thought she'd say it but she was in love with the man and never mind what they'd go through, they'd always make it together. ---- Walking through his new camp with a cold smile on his face, Frank nodded to people as he passed them already knowing how he'd be able to stab them in the back if need while he also listened to this Adam showed him around camp. He had already decided that Adam would be his right hand man. He was a planned person, apparently quick to take orders and also knew his way around things. Basically just the right man he needed for a job. "and here finally is our main tent, its where we do all the planning" Adam ended the tour but before Frank entered the tent Adam held up his arm to stop him making Frank confused but Adam soon answered his unspoken question. "just to warn you we have this other new guy in camp, he's a little crazy....well a lot crazy but he knows that new group you got in your old camp, apparently had a few run ins with them so, we keep him around" Adam stated. Hearing this, Frank nodded and opened the flap to see a guy sitting at the main table while he ate some food and sipped some bear. A guy with a Mohawk and trademark grin.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues Category:The Dead World